


Escape

by noemiluisa



Series: Kuroshitsuji [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Other, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: Ciel's time has finally come, but he is not ready to let go. He wittingly manages to escape Sebastian,but will he be able to survive?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters. 
> 
> Also, this was meant to be shorter as it is a Prologue.

_..._

_As bittersweet poison_

_Vengeance consumes the soul,_

_It starves and tempts it;_

_A lascivious smile_

_Plays on her bloodied lips._

_..._

 

 

They say revenge has a bittersweet taste and the demon Sebastian wondered if that was true. Such a petty reason for staking one’s soul on it, yet his Master had willingly promised him the sweetest ambrosia as an exchange for just one simple attainable wish. It had taken years, but now the contract was finally fulfilled, at least on his end. The dark creature of hell smirked into the night as he considered consuming Ciel’s soul on the spot, right after he had extinguished the pained cries of his last enemies. He was starved and the tempting scent of the child’s precious soul was driving him to the edge. Still, he refrained from tearing apart the little body at his side, he might be a demon but he had yet to sink as low as to succumb to his bestial instincts.

Amused he noticed how the Earl slowly became aware of the situation and a shiver passed through his spine at the realisation that his bill was now due. The child looked at him from below, his blue eye betraying the anxiety which filled his heart as he questioned his Butler without speaking. Sebastian allowed doubt to dwell on the little boy’s heart a bit more before answering to the unspoken question, ‘Bocchan, I do not deem it worthy of your position, nor my aesthetics, to consume you here in this filthy road. Shall we get back to the manor?’

A frown appeared on the kid’s face, but he soon recomposed himself. ‘Of course, let’s head back’. Swinging slightly from side to side, the Earl walked past his Butler and out of the dark alley. The demon followed him, revelling in his scent, emanating fear and determination at the same time. Such conflicting emotions ravaged that body as he got into the carriage and Sebastian wondered if he would break, at last. Licking his lips he pictured the little Earl screaming for his life, begging him to let him live. Yet, he knew that was not a feasible scenario. His lord was far too proud to let his mask crack in front of the Butler and even though Sebastian had seen him in his weakest form, that didn’t count, as at the time Ciel had been scared by his past not by his future.

The carriage stopped in front of the manor after a silent ride. They both entered the house without exchanging words. Ciel’s shoulders were a bit too high, as if he was trying to protect himself from the eventual grasp of the demon. Sebastian chuckled noting how his presence was affecting the child. ‘What’s so funny, Sebastian?’ the Earl snarled at him, anger flaring up in his eye.

‘Nothing my little Lord,’ he bared his fangs at him.

‘Don’t lie, Sebastian!’ Ciel’s voice was a tad too high as he said so, maybe he was aware that control had already slipped out of his hands.

‘Of course, my Lord, you know that I cannot lie to you.  I just didn’t think that my thoughts would be of any interest to you, so nothing you should mind about’.

‘I insist to know. Now tell me why you were laughing behind my back, and I hope for it to be a good reason’. His posture indicated that he was not moving from his spot until he got an answer to his question. Sebastian considered scaring him further by refusing to comply yet again, instead picturing himself picking the child up bride style and bringing him into his bedroom. The sight of terror on Ciel’s face was elating, to say the least, making his hunger burn even more.

A low click of the tongue brought Sebastian back to reality from his fantasies. He decided it was better to acquiesce to his Master’s wishes, for now, ‘I just found it amusing, Bocchan, seeing your small figure tremble as I approach you,’ he walked towards the child as if to make a point about his words, ‘When once it was my presence which comforted you’.  

Ciel’s eye widened and then it narrowed again as the kid growled at the demon. He was angry, yet fearful at the same time, and that made him furious; Sebastian could tell form the scent.   

‘My, my, it seems I touched an exposed nerve’.

‘Shut up, you demon. Yes I am trembling, but not of fear, it is anger at you that shakes my body,’ Ciel spat at him, yet he retreated a bit, trying to put distance between him and his advancing Butler.

‘Is that so?’ Sebastian’s voice was a mere whisper, hot breath reaching Ciel’s ear. His eyes glowed red and he was so close that the child believed everything was going to end that very moment.

A crashing sound was suddenly heard coming from somewhere inside the giant house. ‘S-shouldn’t you go and check on it, Sebastian?’ Ciel stuttered.

‘Of course my Lord, would you allow me to put you to bed before that?’ the demon smirked.

The child hesitated but finally nodded and followed his Butler upstairs. As soon as he was dressed in his nightgown, the Butler bid him goodnight and hurried towards the noise. It took him only a few minutes to clean up the mess that Mey-Rin presented to his eyes, but he decided to let the Earl _rest_ for one more night before claiming his prize. If anything, it would have been even more entertaining watching as terror and fear took hold of the poor boy’s heart.

With these thoughts, he slipped out of reality and his hunger-consumed mind created a fantasy where the moment when he would take Ciel’s soul played over and over, his Master screaming and begging at his feet. His darkest side was indeed starting to resurface. When morning came, he hurried towards his Master’s room, fully intent on consuming his soul and surprised by the fact that he had not heard any screams the previous night. Yet again, he had been so absorbed in his illusions that it was plausible he had missed the show. Sighing he knocked and entered only to find an empty bed. 

Ciel was nowhere to be seen and Sebastian was surprised at first. He could not have run away could he? _There is no way he would have._ He thought to himself, still doubts assaulted his mind. He checked every room in the house before concluding that the Young Master must have left the manor. Eyebrows knitted together he wondered what the little Lord hoped to achieve with this futile escape. He was aware that the mark on his eye would allow Sebastian to find him instantly and more so, he knew his soul was due since the revenge had been fulfilled. _I would have expected you to cling to your pride until the very end, Bocchan._

Dark flames spread around him as he realised he would have to go hunt for the soul that was already his property. Using his demonic powers he located the child, he was distressed, on the verge of an asthma attack and in London of all places! Storming out of the house he did not care if anyone saw his true form, he was going on a hunt after all.


	2. The rabbit's escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's point of view of the Prologue (in third person) plus a bit more.

_..._

_Little rabbits running around,_

_Their laughter reverberates._

_Not a smile, but a fool’s laugh_

_That’s all I have left for hope._

_…_

 

After his last enemy had died consumed by pain, Ciel felt his breath freeze. It was his turn now. Never had he imagined he would be afraid to die, after all, death was supposed to be a sweet release from life’s endless torments. Still, he involuntarily shook at the idea of reaching the end of that long ride he and his Butler had been on for so long. He just wasn’t ready.

As the proud Earl he was, he did not let his preoccupation slip past his façade and pretended not to mind his imminent death. For a mere instant, he imagined himself on his knees, begging the demon in front of him to spare his life. He frowned at the thought of such disgusting sight; he would rather die than commit a disgraceful act like that. Still, fear lingered at the corners of his mind, torturing him, making him feel weaker as his power over the demon dwindled.

His head was slumped inside his shoulders as he walked into his manor. He could sense Sebastian’s hungry gaze pierce through him from behind. Of all possible plans which had come to his mind during the past hour no one seemed to be applicable right now, there just wasn’t enough time. He heard a chuckle behind him and annoyed said, ‘What’s so funny, Sebastian?’

‘Nothing my little Lord,’ the demon answered baring his fangs at him and making him inwardly scream.

‘Don’t lie, Sebastian!’ his voice was higher than he had wanted to, fear gripping his heart.

Another cunning response came from Sebastian, exasperating the child. He tried to reaffirm his position as Master, not sure whether that would work. When silence fell for several seconds, he almost doubted he had any control over the demon anymore. He clicked his tongue in frustration and then Sebastian answered. An unpleasant answer, as he strode towards the retreating Earl. _I need to get away._ Ciel thought. He attempted to mask his fear behind anger, not entirely sure it would work.

Just when it seemed the demon would take his soul, a loud noise caught their attention. ‘S-shouldn’t you go and check on it, Sebastian?’ Ciel cursed himself for stuttering.  

‘Of course my Lord, would you allow me to put you to bed before that?’. As the demon smirked Ciel’s heart missed a beat. _Now, he is going to do it now._ He didn’t refuse though, it was futile after all. The moment Sebastian left his room to go and check over the noise Ciel wrapped his arms around his knees and started thinking. When, after several minutes the Butler was still not back he was surprised. _Isn’t he going claim my soul tonight? What could he be waiting for?_ Ciel did not know why Sebastian had not come back to him, but he did not waste time dwelling too much on it. If there was at least a tiny chance he could survive he would take it.

Turning back on his word was something that he loathed, yet more than that, he refused to let the demon win. He was going to outsmart him and save his soul. All he had to do was to get to London and pay a visit to a certain grim reaper. Although he had left the place, Ciel still hoped he would sense his presence there and come to his aid. He ran, for his life, through the manor and towards the door; expecting to see Sebastian’s grinning face at any time. His heart pounded into his ears but he did not stop to reconsider. There was no time to prepare a carriage and he grabbed onto a horse, still wearing his nightgown and launched himself at full speed on the road to the Capital.

Several miles later, he was in an agonizing state, Sebastian had not showed up yet and he suspected that the demon was merely playing with his food before shattering the last shard of hope he held. Faster than the lightening, he reached London and the Undertaker’s gloomy place. Dismounting from his horse, he shouted his name into the dark, hoping to receive an answer. When no one replied he panicked, he had not come all this way to die in misery.

He knocked on the door, hard, two or three times before slamming his fists against it. Sliding his nails against the wood, he feel to his knees, a silent sob leaving his lips.

‘Hihihih, what do we have here if not the Young Earl’. Ciel turned to see a grinning Undertaker stare at him, his green eyes glowing into the dark. The Earl rose, his face pale but his gaze was firm. ‘Undertaker,’ he bowed his head slightly in said reaper’s direction.

‘To what do I owe the honour of such a visit?’

‘I suppose you already know, or can guess,’ the child grimly said.

‘I think so,’ a serious expression uncharacteristically appeared on the Undertaker’s face. ‘Would you like to come inside?’ he offered passing the Earl and unlocking the door. The child silently followed him inside.

‘Shall I take your measurements, my Earl?’ a metered tape appeared out of nowhere as a wide grin spread over the reaper’s face. Ciel shuddered but his reply was devoid of emotions, ‘Not tonight I think. It’s not yet time for me to give up my life’.  

‘Oh?’ with an eyebrow risen the Undertaker put the meter aside and sat on a coffin crossing his legs. ‘Are you going to break your oath?’

Ciel’s teeth cringed, he loathed himself for his weakness, still he was human and he did not want to die yet. ‘I thought it would have been fine to die…a restful slumber into which I could throw myself after my revenge was fulfilled. However,’ he sighed, ‘I cannot, of my own will, stop fighting for my survival. That’s why I came here’.

‘AHAHAH’. The undertaker almost fell down from his chair. ‘Why, what better place to escape death if not coming at death’s door’.

Ciel’s eyes narrowed, he did not feel very much inclined into having to deal with such a creature, but his life depended on it. He forced himself to crack a smile on his lips, ‘Exactly, I am here to pay you for your services and protection, Undertaker’.

‘Uhm…protection you say, from your own demon?’ Undertaker got closer to the child, sliding a finger down his neck. ‘You know I require payment’.

‘I am aware of your pricings, I came here prepared,’ the Earl smirked. ‘However, I suppose you already had a good dose of laugh…’

‘More, I need more delicious laughter, filling my being. Wouldn’t you expect the price to be a bit _steeper_ this time, Earl?’ his voice climbed up the scale reaching a high pitch.

‘Then I shall tell you the one joke you will never forget, let’s let your fool’s laugh be heard by the whole city,’ the child concluded.


	3. That Butler: Baffled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes after Ciel and eventually clashes with Undertaker.

 

_…_

_Humans, such pathetic creatures;_

_Fated to rot, bound to betray._

_I did not associate you with them;_

_You were above, and I was a fool._

_…_

 

 

 

It was already late when Sebastian arrived at Undertaker’s door, the sun had gone down several hours earlier and the road was pitch dark. However, his demonic eyes could catch any detail of the place as if it had been midday. His nostrils dilated just like his pupils when he inhaled the cold air, Ciel’s scent still lingered around the area. A low growl resounded into the night as he strode towards the door.

 

**Knock. Knock.**

Ciel’s heart skipped a beat, he knew it was Sebastian without needing to check. His blue eye frantically looked around the room landing on the Undertaker sleepy face. Was this joke of a Reaper going to protect him? Louder noises came from the door as the unwelcomed visitor slammed his fist against it again. Ciel jumped down from the coffin he had been sitting on top of and went to shake Undertaker out of his slumber.

‘Who is it at this late hour…? Have you never heard the phrase “Let the dead rest in peace”?’ he zombied to the door without bothering to clean that sleepy expression from his face nor his saliva-covered mouth. As he was about to open the door, Ciel’s eye went wide with terror and he jumped in front of the doorway, closing it and shouting, ‘What the heck are you doing?’

‘My little Earl, as it is usual custom in this country, I am opening the door to welcome the visitor outside’.

‘But it might be Sebastian…No, I am sure it is him,’ the child insisted.

‘Even so, I promised I will not let him take you. So be assured I’ll protect you. Now, move out of the way,’ Undertaker said, unceremoniously pushing Ciel aside.  

The Earl went to hide in the darkest corner of the room such was the fear he held towards his former servant as he more than anyone else knew what Sebastian was capable of once angered. Meanwhile, the Reaper stepped outside saying, ‘Good evening, Mr Demon. What can I do for you?’

 

***Smash***

‘Do not play dumb with me, _Reaper_. I am well aware that my dinner is currently awaiting to be consumed right inside your…place,’ Sebastian glanced at the building, eyes scanning the inside looking for Ciel.

‘I am afraid the little Phantomhive Earl has sought _my_ protection from _you_ and rightfully earned it by paying a high price’ Undertaker replied with a blank face, placing himself in between the butler and the door.

Sebastian clicked his tongue, ‘Move aside Undertaker, that child’s soul is mine to take, as stated by our contract. You are not to interfere as a Reaper’.

‘Hihihihi, but you see Sebastian Michaelis, I am a _retired_ Reaper. I don’t need to follow rules anymore,’ the Undertaker joyfully laughed in the face of the demon.

Sebastian gritted his teeth. A dark aura started spreading around him as his fingers arched and his black claws elongated.

‘Oh…’ Undertaker’s eyes glowed a faint yellow light, while his tone lowered, ‘I do not deem that to be wise idea, Sebastian Michaelis’. The shadow of a scythe appeared in his hand while he removed his hair from his face to reveal his scar.

‘Oh my, it seems as if I will need to get serious then,’ Sebastian darkly chuckled. Part of his dark cloak clung to his body creating a strange shape, his fangs sharpened and a sinister smile played on his lips. He could already sense the smell of blood that soon would have been flowing out of wounds….

 

‘Sebby-chaan!’ a scream above his head caught his attention. Grell and their motorised scythe came falling from the sky and Sebastian had to jump back in order to avoid them.

‘Reaper,’ the demon coldly replied without relaxing his tightened jaw.

‘It appears that we have even more people to add to our private party…maybe I could have the Earl prepare us some tea,’ the older Reaper said. 

‘As if he were able to…’ Sebastian remarked. ‘No need to bother him, Undertaker, this fanfare will be finished long before he can even get his hands on a teapot’. That said, he plunged into the fight, challenging Undertaker directly. The sound of nails clattering against silver metal reverberated into the air. 

‘So cruel, Sebby…ignoring me, your betrothed lover…’ tears streamed on Grell’s cheeks as they too joined the battle. 

 

* **Crash***

Ciel heard the sounds of a fight outside of the room. Silently, he stepped next to the window, peeking outside. A flash appeared before his eyes and when he finally focused he noticed how fiercely his butler was fighting against both Reapers. His heart sunk at the thought of how much Sebastian must have wanted to devour his soul. _Sebastian…_

At that time the demon smiled, and his red eyes seemed to turn in his direction. Gasping he let go of the windowsill, stumbling backwards. Had it been his imagination?

Shaking, he soon got angry at himself. Telling his body and mind to get a grip of themselves, he stepped out of the door and proudly stared at the scene before him. The fighters seemed to freeze at his appearance and six eyes zeroed on him.

‘Sebastian, I…’ he started unsure what he was going to say, but was soon interrupted.

‘How surprising Bocchan, that you would turn your back on me right at the end,’ the demon’s words were filled with venom as he spoke.

Ciel’s tongue lay dead in his mouth and he couldn’t form any words to defend his actions. In the end it was purely his survival instinct that had guided him.

‘I would have never expected this from you, Bocchan, running like a coward, throwing your pride away,’ Sebastian rubbed salt into the wound.

Ciel wanted to get back at him for belittling him so, but he could not deny the truthfulness of the words the demon had just spoken. It was true he had run away and he could not stop the word _coward_ from forming into his mind whenever the memories of the past few hours resurfaced. Every time his prideful heart stung as if pierced by a burning rod but hearing it coming from Sebastian’s lips made it all the more unbearable.

‘How ungrateful, betraying the one you had promised to give yourself to after only _you_ got what you wanted Earl. I can feel your heartbreak Sebby-chan, let me console yo…’ Grell had been running towards Sebastian with open arms, scythe in hand and a grimy smile on their lips when the older male stopped them in their track by punching them right into the face.

‘No need to bother yourself over this, filthy Reaper’. Sebastian jumped up as Undertaker swung his scythe in an attempt to cut him in two. Cutlery appeared in his hands and, as rain, it fell towards the ground at supersonic speed. Ciel backed inside in order to avoid getting caught up into the blast, while Undertaker happily brandished his weapon slicing through all of Sebastian’s attacks.

‘Hihihi, just give it up, demon. You are no match for me,’ he said delivering a nearly fatal blow to his head. Sebastian made a back flip, avoiding just barely Undertaker’s attack, a devilish smile cracking his lips. 

‘Oh, but I believe you are an obstacle to claiming my due prize. Therefore, I shall destroy you, even if it costs me my demonic life’. Twisting his torso, he spun on himself and, with the gained momentum, he landed a kick onto Undertaker’s weapon. At the same time, Grell seemed to regain consciousness from the previous attack and attempted to slice through him. A cut appeared on Sebastian’s cheek as he tilted his head to the side avoiding the reaper’s scythe by a hair’s width.  

‘Is that child’s souls so important? If you just walked away, couldn’t you make another contract with someone else and satisfy your hunger?’ The grey haired reaper suggested with an unusually serious tone.

‘You seem to be under the wrong impression, Undertaker, that a scratch or two will stop me from wanting Ciel’s essence’. Sebastian replied grabbing Grell’s ankle and using it as a pivot to send them flying into a nearby wall. ‘I am not certain I can beat you, however, I am sure I cannot just walk away when my pride as a demon has been deeply wounded by a mere human. Besides, I worked hard for this soul and I deserve my reward, giving it up now would make everything I did meaningless’.  He jumped up again, this time reaching towards Undertaker’s neck with his right hand’s elongated nails.

The Legendary Reaper giggled as Sebastian’s fingers wrapped around his white skin. ‘Like Master, like dog I would say in this case. Don’t you find it humours, butler, that you would take after the Earl’s own sin?’ With a swift motion, Undertaker chopped off Sebastian’s arm. Dark fumes together with dense blood poured out of the wound and the demon clutched at his elbow with a grinning look on his face. He no longer needed to care about the appearance of his human form as there was no Young Master to please. His grin only grew wider as more of his demonic essence flew out of his body expanding into the surrounding area, infecting the air with a vicious scent.

Inside Undertaker’s shop, Ciel shivered as he felt the ominous presence growing closer second by second. He knew Sebastian’s dark mist was trying to reach him; as poisonous smoky clouds appeared through the door he backed away, tripping onto an upturned coffin and falling right inside it. The lid, which was already in precarious balance, suddenly tumbled down threatening to close up the coffin and effectively imprison Ciel inside it. In a split second, Undertaker was above him, his hand holding the heavy lid while the mysterious fog quickly dissipated. ‘Do you like my custom-made coffin, Earl?’ he said with a grim smile.

‘Tsk…I hired you to protect me, Undertaker, but you don’t seem to be doing a great job so far. How long is it going to take you to take care of that filthy demon outside?’ the Earl reprimanded him as he jumped out of the casket and wiped the dust off his clothes.

‘I would appreciate if you avoided associating the word _filthy_ with me, since the only one with a filthy conscience here it’s you, _Young Master’_. Both Undertaker and Ciel turned towards the door to watch as Sebastian slowly stepped inside, his still bleeding arm leaving a trail of dark liquid along his path. His red eyes glowed as they fixed on Ciel’s pale face.

‘Fufufu…’ a hysteric laugh rose from the child’s throat. ‘I can attach any epithet that I see fit to your name, demon,’ he spat at Sebastian.

‘How ungrateful, Bocchan, you are towards this loyal servant of yours. But worry not,’ he added striding forwards with a feral look on his face. ‘I shall relieve your mind of all guilty feelings plaguing it by taking your soul as my due prize’.  

‘You are mistaken Sebastian, I have no guilty feelings whatsoever. You should follow Undertaker’s advice and give up on me…I don’t think you’re a match for him anyway’. Ciel tried to sound confident, but crystalline sweat covered his forehead and his heartbeat was quicker than normal. Undertaker did not miss any of those detail as he watched the former partners exchange glaring looks.

‘Really, Bocchan? Had it been the reverse situation, you would have been more than confident in my ability to win’ Sebastian retorted with an annoyed look

‘On the contrary, I believe that the events on the Campania are more than enough as proof of the disparity in between your levels,’ Ciel replied with as much disdain. Yellow eyes widened just slightly as the reaper observed the two with more than a little of interest. He seemed to have a deeper insight into the situation that the Earl and his demon had themselves.

‘Your words hurt me, Bocchan. I never expected you to lose faith in me…still I never imagined you would betray me so either,’ he sighed, ‘You truly never cease to amaze me, little human’.

Ciel shuddered upon hearing the way his former butler had just referred to him. His eyes narrowed and he was going to give him a pungent reply when Undertaker stepped in between them and unexpectedly attacked Sebastian who retreated slightly, his right arm still missing.  

‘Shall I show you my true form, then?’ His shadow grew larger, wrapping his human body into darkness; white fangs forming a wide grin were the only part of the demon which could be seen.  

‘I think your intrusion ends here,’ Undertaker said in a low tone, a sad look appeared into his eyes.

A roaring sound reverberates into the small building forcing Ciel to cover his ears as both superhuman beings clashed. Part of the wall was blown away in the blast which flung Sebastian, in his shapeless form, outside; shortly followed by a silver shadow. At that time, in a swirl of red, Grell jumped from above. Black and red and silver melted into each other’s as the fight reached a peak. Their movements too fast for his eye to follow them, Ciel stared at the scene before him with his heart throbbing in apprehension. When the dust finally settled, a bloodied Grell lay onto the ground in a red pool. The reaper’s mouth was wide open as they grasped for air. ‘Oh…oh…S-sebastian…please, do _that_ to me again’ he said in a masochistic fashion.

Ciel’s eyes scanned the area where, looking for Sebastian. With a scream, he jumped back when said demon’s face appeared before him, a mere inch from his own. Sebastian’s bloodied eyes stared at him from upside down for a moment before he was thrown in the opposite direction by a seemingly unscathed Undertaker. Looking at him from above his shoulder, the reaper asked, ‘Do you wish to continue?’ His eyes seemed to imply that the battle was already decided. 

Back in his human form, Sebastian heavy breaths came out as pants. He looked up at the Undertaker, his red eyes shining with anger. A low growl came from his side and Ciel wondered if he was going to launch an attack in that state. Unexpectedly, concern for his former servant appeared into his heart. As if perceiving his unrequited feelings, the demon’s gaze turned on him. The two stared at each other for a full minute before Sebastian straightened his back and smirking he replied, ‘I’ll admit I have very little hope of besting you now, Undertaker’. His vermillion eyes turned to the reaper, ‘Nevertheless, I will not give up,’ he stated.  

Undertaker sighed, ‘You even went as far as destroying my shop and damaging my precious creations’. With a click of his tongue, he swung his dark cloak to the side and grabbed one of the sacred weapons he usually kept hidden below it. Without further warning, he materialised in front of a still viciously injured Sebastian and impaled him with a sotoba. The demon released what probably was his first “cry of pain” since the start of the battle. His red eyes rolled back into his head as he fell on his knees and then face-first onto the ground. His tailcoat flapped lightly onto his back and then everything went still.

With a grim look, Undertaker stared at him, immobile. Rain started falling as he turned his back to Sebastian and walked towards a shock stricken Ciel. ‘It is done Earl,’ he briefly said. The child absentmindedly nodded before turning inside the building himself. Undertaker sighed as he judged the extent of damage that the walls had suffered. He then went to brew hot tea and offered a cup to the Earl, who took it without a word. As the rain went on pouring over the two bodies outside, the child and the reaper slowly sipped onto their throat-burning teas, both too deeply immersed into their own thoughts to talk.


	4. Dark Secrets Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel slowly adjusts to living with Underaker while unforeseen secrets come to the surface.

…

Unasked for, thoughts came to my mind.

I was well aware of my sinful core,

Yet I never imagined I would sin

In this way.

 

Forgive me mother,

for I have sold my soul to the devil.

Don’t look at me father,

for I have sinned of cowardice.

…

 

 

 

 

 

Sebastian woke up in a pool of blood, _his_ blood. At first, he did not recall why nor how he had been reduced to that state. Then, slowly, memories flowed back into his mind and as he reconstructed the past events piece by piece, he grew more and more furious. His red eyes narrowed as he eyed Undertaker’s door. The hole that had been created into the shop was gone, replaced by a solid brick wall. Getting up he took notice of Grell’s disappearance as well and wondered for how long he had been standing there unconscious. 

 

Clenching his fingers, he walked towards Undertaker’s door. The wisest idea would have been for them to leave the place and hide. Even though Ciel’s contracted eye would have allowed Sebastian to find the child anywhere in the world, he suspected that Undertaker’s knowledge in ancient craft could somehow compromise the contract’s power and thus conceal Ciel from his sight. Nevertheless, he could still sense both their presences inside that wrecked place.

 

The Undertaker must have had some nerve to challenge him so directly. Yet, having lost their previous fight Sebastian was well aware of the reaper’s astonishing strength and the threat it posed to him. Although as a demon he was an older being, a series of circumstances made it so that he was not at his full power and thus he was more vulnerable. In truth, he should have considered himself lucky to be still alive after taking a direct hit from a sacred tool. He clicked its tongue as he remembered the last few seconds of their battle. He was so close to grabbing hold Ciel the moment the Reaper stepped in and threw him several meters away from the child.

   Aching all over, he had gotten up again, trying to speed up his physical recovery, willing for his many wounds to close. The short sentences he exchanged with Undertaker were too little to buy him enough time to recover to an acceptable level to face his enemy. Before he could realise it, the Reaper had appeared in front of him and stabbed his chest with one of those hateful weapons he kept only for special occasions. Scorching pain had flowed through his cursed body and he had lost consciousness.

 

Angered beyond words, he again knocked hard against Undertaker’s door. A faint laugh came from the other side and when the door opened his eyes went wide with surprise. There, on the doorstep within inches from his grasp was the Earl, proudly standing in front of him with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. ‘I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now Sebastian. You were defeated once already. What’s the point of trying your luck again?’ His tone was spiteful with a hint of annoyance, as if his former butler’s behaviour bothered him to no end.

 

Instead of replying, Sebastian growled and his hand moved towards Ciel’s throat. With a swift motion Undertaker’s own hand appeared and grabbed the demon’s wrist tightly. Annoyed, Sebastian’s red eyes turned to glare at the Reaper. Dark flames burned behind his irises as the Shinigami spoke ‘I think it would be best for you to leave, demon’. The grip on his hand tightened even further. Angrily, Sebastian snatched his hand free and snarled, ‘Don’t think that it ends here. I might have lost a battle, but war is still ongoing…I **will** have your soul, human,’ he concluded looking at the child.

 

‘Go ahead and try, demon,’ the Earl belittled him, his fears now quelled after he had seen Undertaker’s strength.

 

‘But of course, Bocchan,’ the dark creature replied with a dark silky tone.  

 

‘Well then, you’re welcome to not come back, ever’ the Undertaker said pushing Sebastian outside. With a creepy smile he added, ‘I will take good care of your little Lord from now on, demon, fufufu,’ and with that said, he slammed the door right in the face of Sebastian.

 

Minutes flowed slowly as the demon reflected upon his current his situation. Weakened by the recent fight he couldn’t hope to take on Undertaker now. Moreover, he was starved. His physical powers had been declining for a while now, maybe it was time for him to rest, but sleeping with his stomach empty was not too tempting. Grunting he stomped his feet on the ground as he walked away from the place, his dark thoughts riling up his murderous intent.

 

 

Once again safely inside, Ciel sat on an upturned coffin, his own thoughts almost as dark as those of his former servant. Closing his eyes, he massaged his temples. Memories of the past two days flowed into his mind, unwanted.

 

…

_Sebastian fell hard on the ground, his tailcoat flapping onto his back. Ciel gasped at the sight of his former Butler being defeated by a Reaper who once had been his enemy. His heart pounded into his ears as he inevitably thought Sebastian to be dead. Resisting the urge to run over to check whether the demon was still breathing, he removed his eye-patch and stared at the scene with both eyes._

_Undertaker, who had reached the doorstep in the meanwhile, announced, ‘It is done Earl’. The child absentmindedly nodded his head and followed the reaper inside. Still shocked by the turn events had taken, too afraid to ask about Sebastian’s fate, he automatically accepted Undertaker’s cup of tea. Sipping it slowly, he noticed that it was nothing like Sebastian’s refined brews, still he silently drunk it, allowing his mind to wander unchecked._

_Undertaker was the first one to break the silence, after several minutes, if not hours, had passed._

_‘He is not dead,’ he simply stated as if he were aware of Ciel’s unspoken concern. More suspiciously, he did not appear surprised at all when he saw the child’s back relax a little bit at his words. As much as the kid could have been frightened by the demon at this point, he certainly did not want to have him dead, the reason for such desire was unknown to the Earl though. Undertaker giggled as he continued sipping his tea, without giving any hints about what was causing him to feel amused. Slightly annoyed by his attitude, the Earl questioned him, ‘What is it that you find so funny?’_

_‘Oh, merely the sight of two fools who are too ignorant about themselves to escape the knots in their minds. Please, don’t mind me…ahahaha’. He started laughing in the Earl still confused face._

_‘What do you mean by that?’ Ciel asked with a frown._

_‘I mean what I mean, what I have been telling you from the very beginning, young Earl. What is lost…’ he started with a lecturing expression._

_‘Cannot ever return,’ the child completed in monotone._

_‘Exactly’._

_‘But what does this have to do with either me or Sebastian?’_

_‘Ah…’ Undertaker sighed, ‘Countless times I have warned people, but no one ever took my advice seriously until it was too late’. His long white fingers played with a skull which rolled around the table in between them as his gaze was fixed on the Earl’s face. After a few seconds of silent staring a wide grin spread over the Reaper’s face and a laugh erupted from his throat, ‘Hihihih…’_

_Still perplexed by Undertaker’s words and actions Ciel stood mute in front of him, lost into his thought._

_‘Don’t think too deeply of it, Earl. You’ll eventually figure it out, maybe when it is too late…ahahah…I wish I could see that demon’s face when he realises too…ahahhah,’ he rolled off the table wrapping his arms around his torso, his laugh filling Ciel’s ears._

_‘Mpf…truly, you are an handful’. The child stepped out of his seat and walked towards one of the most comfortable-looking coffins. ‘So where am I supposed to sleep? I haven’t had almost any rest for about 24 hours now’._

_‘Wherever pleases you I guess,’ Undertaker said jumping up behind Ciel’s back, ‘Although I would suggest you to lie in that beautiful coffin I prepared beforehand for you. It’s even wrapped in cerulean silk so as to match your eye’._

_Ciel shrugged at the suggestion, but moved towards the indicated coffin. ‘What will you do if that annoyance outside wakes up?’ he asked looking straight at the Undertaker._

_‘Would you have me dispose of him now?’ the Reaper asked back with an eyebrow risen, his reclined head lying onto his Scythe’s hilt._

_‘…No. Let him be,’ The Earl replied after a second, ‘For now’._

_Undertaker nodded as if he was expecting such an answer. Without giving much thought to it, Ciel jumped into the coffin-bed and soon fell asleep, as he had been awake for way too long. His slumber, however, was restless; tormented by imaged of a bleeding Sebastian trying to enact revenge on him while Undertaker’s laughed behind the scene._

_Finally, morning came and, after a full day of sleep, the Earl was again fully awake. Unknown to him, William T. Spear had passed by to retrieve the red-haired Shinigami that everyone had forgotten about. Moreover, the damage to the wall seemed to have totally disappeared. Walking around the shop he called out for Undertaker, but when he got no answer his fears, incremented by the recent nightmares, came back hitting him at full strength._

_Without thinking, he entered through a door, which led to a room in the back of the building that he had never seen before. Wandering around the unfamiliar place, he observed all sorts of bizarre items Undertaker had collected over the years. Some of the shelves sported various human limbs and organs, which resembled prickled vegetables more than he liked to admit. Atrophied body parts adorned the walls in a gloomy fashion and a chain made of small skulls hanged rom the ceiling._

_Swallowing his saliva down, he carefully took a few steps looking for clues on Undertaker’s whereabouts around the room. He froze when his gaze fell onto a pile of papers, which minutely described the procedure to create those horrible walking dolls Undertaker had started to play with as of late. Narrowing his eyes, he got closer and tried to decipher what was written on them._

_A loud noise behind him caused his body to jolt. ‘Did nobody ever tell you to not walk in other people’s house uninvited? I guess you’re so used to sticking your nose into matters which don’t concern you that you couldn’t stop yourself from invading my privacy’. For the first time In his life, Ciel noticed true annoyance in Undertaker’s tone. Sweat ran down his spine as he stared at those glowing yellow eyes towering above him._

_‘I was just looking for you, corpse-lover freak,’ Ciel said while glaring back at the Reaper. ‘I am hungry,’ he added._

_‘Help yourself with food then, there’s plenty of stuff around the house. Here,’ Undertaker replied offering him what looked like a rancid biscuit. Frowning, the child pondered his possible options before refusing to eat the suspicious food, ‘I’ll go look for something better’._

_‘Do not wander outside alone, someone might be looking for you…fufu’_

_‘I know. That’s why you’re accompanying me,’ Ciel smirked._

_‘Oh I don’t know Earl, you paid for my protection, not my services as a Butler. I do not intend to replace that demon’s place’ Undertaker said without moving from his spot, too intent into observing the wrinkles on a rotten hand._

_‘B-but I need to eat,’ Ciel objected wide-eyed._

_‘I offered you food,’ was the reply, Undertaker looked at him with his biscuit between his teeth._

_Surprised that as a Shinigami he could consume human food, Ciel kept silent for a while. ‘I do not believe that food to be edible’._

_‘Or maybe it simply doesn’t satisfy your tastes. Seriously, how did that demon put up with such a child…’ his voice trailed off as he was lost into his thoughts._

_‘Fine then, I’ll go alone’ Ciel walked out of the room. Once outside, he glanced at Sebastian’s body. He knew the demon was alive, but could sense no immediate threat coming from it. Hence, he ran off into the streets and guided by his smell sense he reached a patisserie. Offering the money to the person behind the counter he obtained a mouth-watering pastry. Content with his success he enjoyed the taste of the cold cake melting into his mouth as he walked back to the Undertaker’s place._

_He had not yet walked ten steps when a shadow appeared from behind him. A tall man with a dark cloak and matching boots was tailing him; aware of his presence, Ciel’s back stiffened. He gasped when a pair of robust arms wrapped around his waist without nay warning._

_‘Hihihihi…’ a well-known laugh reached his ears._

_‘…Undertaker’._

_‘That looks like a delicious cake that you’re holding there, Earl’._

_‘Why did you follow me?’ the child asked turning around._

_‘Why, if not to scare you? Fufufu…’ the Grim Reaper replied._

_‘Ah…’ Ciel sighed._

_‘I suppose kids these days aren’t what they used to be in my days,’ Undertaker commented letting go of Ciel._

_‘And what exactly were your days?’ The Earl casually asked out of interest more than anything else in particular._

_‘Isn’t it improper to ask a lady for her age?’ Undertaker pouted._

_‘I thought Grell was the one with gender-identity issues’._

_‘Hahahah…I did not see that coming from you. If that child could hear you now I guess they wouldn’t be overjoyed by your comment’._

_‘Child…how much older than me are you?’ Ciel insisted, ‘Surely, you couldn’t have lived for as long as Sebastian who is a demon’._

_‘Indeed, I have not,’ Undertaker confirmed._

_Ciel waited to see if he was going to add anything else, but as minutes stretched with either of them saying a word he decided to give up for the moment. As they reached Undertaker’s place again the grey-haired man announced, ‘It won’t be long before the effect of my sacred gear ends and that demon lying over there wakes up’._

_‘Oh,’ Ciel halted in his track and turned around slightly. ‘Well, I guess it won’t be a problem to take him out again if he comes back, right?’ he said, his face devoid of all emotions._

_‘It won’t.’ Undertaker glanced at the little Earl, his yellow eyes narrowing as he gave his short reply._

_Once they were back inside again, Ciel sat onto the small table, his legs crossed. Bored by the unusual lack of work he had to do, he decided to question Undertaker further about his involvement with the creation of the dolls and his motives for making them._

_‘Why did you try to resurrect the dead?’ he asked._

_‘Because, as I told you, I grew bored of slicing life through life, soul after soul…I am curious about what would have happened if, given the chance, these souls would have been allowed to continue their journey on earth. I just want to see what comes after their pre-determined death’._

_Ciel scoffed at his words, he had already heard that story but for him it was too shallow for a reason to pursue such path._

_‘There is no deeper meaning to it, if that’s what you’re trying to imply, young Earl,’ Undertaker replied taking the hint in Ciel’s look._

_For some unknown reason, Phantomhive felt that wasn’t quite right. Undertaker’s tone suggested that something had been omitted; a voice inside his head told him that he must have been lying. Of course he could have been wrong, but the more he tried to ignore it, the louder it screamed “Liar”._

_He didn’t have much time to wonder over it as a loud sound from outside the door caught his attention. Realising it must have been Sebastian he got up and went to open the door himself._

_‘Oh…’ was Undertaker’s surprised comment to his actions._

_As he had expected, the one standing outside the door was his former Butler, Sebastian Michaelis._

_…_

Ciel finished recalling the past events and turned back to reality. Turning his head around he looked for the Shinigami who was supposed to watch over him, but couldn’t see him anywhere. Assuming he had gone to sleep in some hole, he decided to investigate on his own. With utmost care he moved around the shop looking for any leads, yet failing to find any. When he had gather up enough courage, he went back to the mysterious laboratory he had discovered earlier.   

 

Shuffling the papers, he went through piles of notes that seemed to have been left there almost on purpose as if waiting for him to walk over to them. Frustrated that his search was producing almost no result, he slammed his little fist onto the table causing a small orb nearby to vibrate. He then proceeded to open all the drawers in the desk, one by one until a particular piece of paper caught his attention. As he picked the yellowish sheet, he noticed a seemingly familiar handwriting. Only when he started reading through the first few lines, however, he realised what had seemed to be off when he had first looked at the text.

 

 

Outside, Sebastian quickly strode around in circles, mumbling to himself. His eyes jumped up as he noticed a previously absent presence above him. ‘You still here, hound? Hasn’t your Master abandoned you?’

 

Eyes reduced to two slits, Sebastian coldly replied, ‘And what exactly is a Management Division Reaper doing out here at this time?’

 

‘Well, since you seem to be no longer a collared dog, I deemed it necessary to dispose of you before you could attack any other souls,’ the dark-haired reaper said fixing his glasses. ‘Besides, I also have business with the owner of that shop over there’.

 

‘How peculiar, I too happen to have business to settle with said Reaper. You see, I have yet to collect a soul which was promised to me. As a Reaper, you wouldn’t mind me consuming it, since it was agreed upon a contract between me and my Master, right?’

 

‘Hmpf, filthy beings like you that need to leech over humans in order to feed on their weaknesses, those are the ones I dislike the most. However, you are about right in your claims, I have no say on Ciel Phantomhive’s soul’.

 

‘Brilliant’. Sebastian’s eye shone a bright red.

 

‘That is not to say that I will lend you a hand to complete you distasteful practices’.  

 

‘I wouldn’t have dreamt of such luck,’ Sebastian replied baring his fangs at him.

 

‘Truth to be told, I came around because a certain annoying red-haired Reaper wouldn’t shut up about how they wished to meet you again. So I was put in charge of supervising them’. As soon as he had finished speaking, said reaper appeared from behind him swinging his butt from side to side, a wide grin on his face. ‘Sebby-c-h-a-n,’ he chanted before pulling the string to activate his deadly Scythe.

 

With a disdainful smirk, Sebastian dodged the attack and went on to repay the Reaper for last time’s injures. Sighing, William adjusted his glasses and descended from the roof where he had been standing to go knock on Undertaker’s door.

 

 

While Undertaker was busy discussing with Spear, Ciel, unaware of all the uproar that was happening outside, kept going through his papers. At first he had been shocked to see a handwritten letter from his father to Undertaker, but then guessed that given the family business Vincent must have had some sort of informant in the Underworld and Undertaker was the perfect person to ask.

   The content of the letter, though, did not leave any lasting impression on the child’s mind. It was simply a description of his work schedule and the request for help from Undertaker. There was no sign that his father knew of the true nature of the grey-haired man, nor any hints at a closer relationship than a formal work-related one. The actual question was why did Undertaker keep such old and useless papers safely stored away? Ciel suspected that there were some pieces missing from the puzzle he was trying to reconstruct.

 

A loud noise coming from outside caused him to snap out of his thoughts and he hurriedly left the room to check over it. Reaching a window, he dared look outside to see if Undertaker had again joined in a fight with Sebastian. The demon, however, was busy being pursued by Grell, who seemed to enjoy their fiery exchanges more than anything else in the world. Taken aback by the sight, he unexpectedly found himself feeling concerned about his former Butler well-being. The thought of him caring about such an evil creature was absurd by definition, but Ciel could not help feel the grip on his heart tighten every time the Reaper’s scythe missed Sebastian’s vital points by a hair-width.

Shaking his head, he reminded himself that the demon was now his enemy and he should have been happier if he accidentally ended up dead because of some Reaper. Still, a feeling of guilt that was not there before appeared into his heart. It had been lingering ta the back of his mind all along, but only now it started to materialise. Sighing, he moved away from the window. He had decided to live, and was not going to go back on that. Yet, what kind of life expected him? One where he would always need to run, always looking behind his shoulders to see fiery red eyes staring at him? He was not sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his days being chased by his former saviour.  

 

Nevertheless, that uneasiness didn’t leave him, even after days after that fight with Grell had passed. Sebastian didn’t leave the place and kept watch night and day outside, waiting for an opening. Ciel’s time with the Undertaker was spent mainly in investigations and occasionally on work. The grim reaper had found a way to get hold of the Earl’s correspondence and thus the child could still take care of the petty duties he had to complete as an aristocrat. However, soon he would have needed to return to work for the Queen, or find a plausible explanation for his disappearance. Of course, he could always claim that he had been kidnapped by an enemy and return when the situation with Sebastian was calmer. The downside of this plan was that he had no idea of how nor when the current situation would get better.  

 

The more time passed, the worse it seemed to become. Not to mention that Undertaker had firmly stated his dislike for the Queen and made it clear that he was not going to help him with his watchdog’s tasks. Days grew into weeks as the Earl was trapped inside the tiny walls of Undertaker’s shop and Sebastian did not move an inch from his spot outside, save for some very frequent visits by Grell. By day or at night, there was no time when he could peacefully rest, for he was constantly reminded of the fact that he had unjustly pulled out of the pact right at the end.


	5. Rotten Flavour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AN This fan fiction diverges from the current manga storyline as, time-wise, events might overlap. The Manga is currently set in late November 1889, while this story happens around December of the same year. Moreover, in my opinion, Ciel/Elizabeth relationship has become a bit more intricate during the last few chapters of the manga than it is displayed in this fan fiction. *

 

…

Over a thousand different flavours

I have tasted them all in a single night.

Yet no one of them tasted like you,

And I still thirst for your sweet essence.

…

 

 

Ciel stared out of the window while rain was slowly falling outside. The familiar sight he had gotten used to in the past few weeks was slightly perturbed when his eyes frantically searched for Sebastian, failing to find him. The demon had disappeared from his usual spot and from everywhere his gaze could fall upon. For a moment, he wondered if the ultra-millennial being had planned an ambush. That thought was soon discarded, as it was too ridiculous.

 ‘He finally came to his senses,’ a voice behind him commented. The Earl turned to look at the slim figure of Undertaker, lazily lying against the door leading to his secret room. He was confused at Undertaker’s comment and stared at him, waiting for the Reaper to clarify his last statement. ‘Time for us to go on a journey, Earl,’ the Shinigami unexpectedly announced. Ciel started at this, he had not predicted the other would make such suggestions knowing how much he cared about his job and position in England. Surely, he did not mean to take him outside of the country. His hopes where shuttered when to his dismay the Reaper added, ‘We are going on a long journey, to France specifically. There’s something requesting my attention there’.

‘But…’ the child tried to object but was interrupted.

‘I am sure Lady Elizabeth will enjoy you accompanying her there’.

‘What?!’ Ciel was startled by the further revelation. ‘Lizzie doesn’t have anything to do with all of this. Why are you dragging her along?’

‘As a disguise, so that it wouldn’t look suspicious if you suddenly left England and your job without a proper reason. That old bat could get sceptical about your loyalty towards her’.

It took a moment for the Earl to realise that he was referring Queen Victoria. Displeased but aware that his position did not allow him to refuse Undertaker’s suggestion, the child replied, ‘Very well…I can trust you to protect me and Elizabeth in the time we spend there, then’. It was a statement not a question; his only showing eye fixed on Undertaker’s yellow ones.

With a slight nod, the Reaper agreed to his words. His eyes narrowed, however, as he gravely said, ‘Even though the demon appears to have left us for now, I have a negative feeling about his departure’.

‘Do you think he will return?’ Ciel asked, his heart tumbling in his chest.

‘Not only that, I believe that when he does he will be a greater threat to your life than he is now’.

Ciel bit his lower lip, ‘What do you mean?’

‘What indeed…’ the Undertaker trailed off turning around and taking a few steps. Putting on his dark cloak, he added, ‘Don’t concern yourself too much with it, your safety is my top priority now so just relax and enjoy our little trip with Lady Midford. Give your age, small “accidents” might happen between you two, France is the land of _love_ after all…’ his head turned to an unnatural angle as he laughed right into the Earl’s face.

‘Ptf...as if I could let myself be fooled by your pointless jokes; I am well aware I cannot let my guard down at any moment. Besides, Elizabeth and I are betrothed and I will respect her honour,’ Ciel hastily said.

‘Hihihi…’

Mildly angered Ciel went to pick up his own mantle and top hat, which the Undertaker had previously retrieved from his house at an unknown time when before he noticed Sebastian’s disappearance. ‘Shouldn’t we stop by my mansion to check on my servants? I am sure they are wondering about my and Sebastian’s absence,’ he noted.

‘A letter from you will suffice to calm down their hearts. Although I am not so sure about the safety of your house with just those three around…hihihi,’ Undertaker’s replied.

The Earl sighed, ‘Fine, I’ll write a letter. Are you ready yet?’ he glanced at the older man grabbing his walking stick.

‘Of course,’ Undertaker opened the front entrance and with a ceremonious bow he invited the Earl on his private carriage. A black painted Death Coach stood outside of the building with its door open, several intricate incisions decorated its old wooden hood while ash grey curtains could be seen covering the glass windows. Inside, the seats were covered in black velvet which tied in well with the morbid theme sported by the outside of the vehicle. However, no horses could be seen and he turned to Undertaker with a questioning look. ‘Now then, little Earl, do not hesitate to make yourself comfortable,’ the Reaper replied with a grin.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ciel entered the cab and sat inside. To his surprise, Undertaker followed and sat across him. He lightly tapped the roof with his scythe and unexpectedly the carriage started moving. ‘What…?’ Ciel looked outside of his window trying to get a glance of the mysterious coachman and his black horses, which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Shivering, he realised what he was looking at: dead bodies. Undertaker’s dolls were driving his carriage, how he had managed to revive even horses was a secret he wasn’t ready to hear. Slowly he sat back into his place and stared at the Reaper in front of him. Memories of Undertaker’s secret lab came back to his mind and he resolved to uncover the true reason behind the Reaper’s attempt at tricking death. He had time to spare after all, and if Undertaker was going to be busy that meant he probably wouldn’t be around too much. 

 

 

…

 

December 1889

 

Somewhere far away from Ciel and Undertaker a dark shadow walked through dirty streets. Rats and other creatures of the night avoided him, preferring to choose a different path than his own. Fury emanated out of all his body, spreading into dark fumes, which intoxicated anything they reached. Sebastian Michaelis was lost into his dark thoughts as he walked without a precise destination. After a particularly bloody fight, he had left his spot outside of Undertaker’s refuge and wandered the world looking for a new soul to feed on. While he attempted to get Ciel’s soul time and time again he slowly came to realise that his current state didn’t allow him to overpower Undertaker. Hence, he had decided to follow the Shinigami’s advice to go and get a proper meal in order to regain strength. Other reapers had not made it that easy for him though. Not to mention that he was still, at least formally, bounded to Ciel and thus forming a new contract was an extremely delicate process. 

   The place he had now visited was soiled, corrupted and, due to Reapers shortage, full of unguarded souls. Earlier that month, he had caught wind of a new diseases spreading across the country; they called it the “Russian Flu”. At first, authorities had deemed it unnecessary to implement any specific countermeasures to prevent the illness from spreading. However, this was a wrong choice as now, two weeks after the first cases, the epidemic had reached its peak and hundreds of dead people polluted the outskirts of towns.

   With a smirk, Sebastian thought he could easily feast upon as many souls as he wanted until he was satisfied, provided he did not cause any major uproar. His killings would be attributed to the disease by humans, although Reapers would know the actual cause. The easiest choice was to devour souls which were about to leave this world, yet unclaimed by the Shinigami Retrieval Unit. However, such victims usually tasted of the disease they were carrying and he feared his stomach might become sick.

 Silently, he slid behind an old jobless mendicant who was close to his final moments due to starvation and weakness; chanting into his ears, he extracted his essence immediately consuming it. The rather tasteless meal left him unsatisfied and almost as empty as before, with a frown he swiftly continued to walk through the road of a silent citadel on the edge of France. Maybe this wasn’t the right place to find what he was looking for, after all…it was probably time to pay a visit to Paris and follow his original plan, for as distasteful as they could be, it was the number of souls that he consumed not the quality that counted at this point.   

In the blink of an eye, he materialised in the Parisian lighted streets. His appearance did not matter now, as no mortal eyes could distinguish him from the shadows if he so wanted. Strolling around the city, he observed with pleasure the effects of the disease on the populace. His sensitive ears could pick up cries of agony from kilometres afar and he was delighted by their sound. 

Smiling he plunged into the chaotic roads, sucking the souls of whoever he met. Young or old, women, children of men he spared no one, just like the flu had not. He flew over an area full of stinking corpses and in a single breath he took in all of their unworthy souls. There were many downsides to his actions; first, he was putting himself at a risk by acting “rogue” and interfering with normal Reapers’ activities, soon the Death God would have realised and eventually he would have become their target. He hoped that by the time that happened he had absorbed enough soul to face the threat or be already back in England to pick up Ciel’s soul. At the same time, souls taken in such a ruthless way were not as filling as the ones he had spent cultivating. Most of them had little value and since there was no contract binding him to his victims he could only take in so much from each body to refill his strength. Hence, he needed hundreds if not thousands to gain at least a portion of the power equivalent to a contracted soul.  

Sighing he leapt through mortuaries, feeding on “dead” souls while repressing his instinct to throw up. He could not believe he had had to reduce himself to such a lowly state as to force-feed himself on third choice stock, in an illegal way, all because of a single spoiled human brat. Week passed in this way, as he routinely ran his errands to collect souls all around the city before Grim Reapers had a chance to get them. Sometimes he would be too late, some others he would be chased by unnamed Shinigamis picturesquely cursing him in French. They were no match for him though, as most of them were still apprentices or young recruits. 

   Soon enough, he grew bored of that monotonous life and, since prey was becoming scarce again, he decided to look for a soul in the plagued capital, which would be willing to sign a hopefully short contract. Without thinking he reached a hospital, Hotel Dieu, were even doctors had not been spared by the influenza and being understaffed they were looking for surgeons to fill in the ranks. Disguising himself as a young graduate he managed to obtain a position there and thus, while silently observing the desperate faces of parents and lovers in search for his victim, he kept feeding on the souls of the departed almost undisturbed.

 

…

January, 1890

 

Ciel stared outside of his hotel window, a sad look on his face. He had arrived in France before Christmas and at the time, the capital had seemed so lively that he had been tempted to sail back to England if only to avoid attending endless parties with Lizzie on his arm. Lady Elizabeth, on the other hand, had been delighted to visit the Parisian gardens and shops with her fiancé along. Needless to say, she had spent a non-indifferent amount of money on frills, shoes and other clothes Ciel wished he would never need to wear.

Mrs Midford had been doubtful at first, not wanting to let her dear daughter go abroad alone with Ciel. Not that she didn’t trust the boy, but knowing his position and job, she was afraid something might happen to them. Lady Elizabeth, however, had been so happy to hear the unexpected proposal from her beloved Ciel that when her mother denied her, she cried and protested until the Marchioness consented to let her go, provided her overprotective brother Edward would join them. Of course, the young knight offered to escort his sister on that trip, stating that he as well was against letting her go alone with Ciel. Thus, all three of them embarked on the journey, while Undertaker’s presence was kept a secret lest it would jeopardise Francis’s approval. Ciel’s links with the upper class allowed him to pretend he had been invited over by an important host and that was the principal reason for his moving. They stayed at a hotel not too far from the newest attraction: The Eiffel Tower. From his room he could see the Seine and the occasional vessels passing on it.

The young Earls sighed thinking back over the past few weeks. Just as the days had been filled with joyful chattering and shopping trips, evenings and late night were usually busy with parties and balls which seemed made in such a way as to annoy Ciel the most. Fashion and etiquette were much more of a concern to the French high class than to its English counterpart and the nobility seemed to appreciate gossiping far more than in London’s society. Elizabeth effortlessly blended into the atmosphere with a cheerful attitude, unlike Ciel who spent most of his nights outside on the balcony of someone’s palace. Faithful to his original plan, he had endeavoured to investigate Undertaker’s activities in France. Yet, his two relatives’ presence had prevented him from making any progress.  

   Then the disease had struck the city causing considerable economic losses and many deaths. Among the affected, many members of the parliament, including Ciel’s current host. Thus the little lord and his fiancée had been forced to seek refuge inside their hotel in order avoid contact with infected people as much as possible. According to Undertaker, the plague was meant to die out in a few weeks and it was best to wait for it to subside. Given Ciel’s poor health and tendency to asthma attacks, even Lizzie had quietly submitted to Ciel’s wish and refrained from protesting that she wanted to visit more of the city.

Currently, Ciel was studying the outline of the landscape while reflecting upon a curious event that had occurred to him the night before. He had violently woken up, a piercing pain coursing trhough his contracted eye. Without making any noise, he had slipped into the bathroom and stared at his reflection into the mirror, examining the demon’s mark. Although there was no sign of damage, it was shining brighter than ever and he wondered what that mean. His thoughts suddenly halted when he heard someone enter through the mahogany door. Without turning, he greeted his cousin Edward who was sharing the room with him.

‘Elizabeth has been asking for you and I haven’t been able to dissuade her from coming over to disturb you. I think you will have to attend to her needs…’

‘I see,’ Ciel said turning around with a slightly tired expression. ‘It’s quite late, though. I wonder what she could be up to, since we agreed on not leaving the hotel for the next few days’.

‘I am not sure,’ Edward’s green eyes staring at the Earl. ‘But as a gentleman, I expect you to take good care of your fiancée’s’.

‘You’ve been more accepting of me since we rescued Lizzie from the Sphere Music Hall,’ the young Lord commented walking next to Edward who bowed his head and replied, ‘I owe you for that, if it had not been for you Elizabeth might have…’

‘No need to thank me. Lizzie is very dear to me, I wouldn’t let anything happen to her,’ Ciel interrupted him. He then moved in the room next door where he found Elizabeth waiting near the fireplace, a book in her hands and a smile on her face.

‘Ciel! I thought that since we cannot go out we could at least enjoy some leisure time between ourselves,’ she smiled widely at him as he sat on the armchair. A coughing sound came from Edward who had silently followed Ciel inside the room. Shrugging her shoulders Elizabeth added, ‘Oh you can join as well, brother’.

 

…

  

Several miles away from the hotel, Sebastian sat on a comfortable chair in a rich manor. Straightening his white coat, he put a round glass next to his left eye and leaned forward to examine a girl in front of him. She was fairly young, with a fragile complexion and simple looks. Her curly blonde hair was tied up in bun and her light blue eyes were focused onto the demon’s red ones. She showed no sign of fear no repulsion towards the man sitting across her. Her small hands were clenched in fists, however, as she held her breath while being visited.

Sebastian retreated a bit putting some space between them and placing his own hands on his knees he stated, ‘There’s nothing to be worried about milady, you are perfectly sane. I can assure you of this much’.

The girl sighed in relief relaxing her shoulders. ‘Very well,’ she said getting up, ‘Don’t forget the morning check-up tomorrow and be sure to prepare my revitalising drinks before bedtime’. Sebastian stood up as well and putting his monocle into his pocket he bowed, ‘Yes, my Lady’.

 

…

 

Ciel scratched his covered eye through the cloth. Something was not right, his contracted eye had been itching for the past half hour or so and he was afraid pain would spike again like last night. Moreover he had no idea what was causing this to happen, so obviously he was worried. Trying to focus on the game Elizabeth had started he pushed his worries to the side until late that night, when everyone had already fallen sleep. Careful not to wake Edward up, he moved next to the window again, hoping for Undertaker’s face to show up. He opened the locks and let the cold air of the night enter, he couldn’t help but shiver when his ears picked up the familiar “Bocchan”. Terrified, he turned around, eyes scanning the room in search for Sebastian. However, he could not make much of his surroundings as it was pitch dark, the only light coming from the moon. Wind blew through the window and he turned again to stare outside, maybe it had just been his imagination. His heart was still pounding when a dark shadow surprised him by appearing right in front of him, making him gasp.   

‘Hihihihi…’

‘Undertaker!’ he hissed under his breath.

‘Hello Earl,’ the old geezer saluted him removing his top hat.

‘Where have you been?’ the child asked.

‘Here and there…’ the Reaper carelessly replied waving his hand. He sat on the windowsill and with glowing yellow eyes he added, ‘More importantly, how is your eye?’

‘How…how do you know?’

‘Oh, I know everything, little Earl’. He jumped inside, is silver hair swirling into the wind. His long white fingers grabbed Ciel’s chin and he tilted his head examining the damaged eye. ‘Just as I suspected…’ with a sigh he let go of the child.

‘What do you mean?’ Ciel asked but Undertaker jus giggled, turning around. ‘Don’t toy with me, Reaper. I demand to know!’

‘With what authority, please? I am not your loyal dog Sebastian’. 

Clicking his tongue in frustration the kid replied, ‘I do not know what game you’re playing at, you kep acting like an omniscient presence, but tell me nothing. I am stating to doubt even you know what is going on…’ 

‘Don’t fret Earl. It is still too early for you to know, when the time comes, you’ll be properly informed,’ Undertaker interrupted him.

‘Tsk…treating me like a child’.

‘But you _are_ a child. And a spoiled one at that. Anyway,’ he added putting his feet onto the windowsill again, ‘I do have to go. See you’. He jumped out of the window before Ciel had the time to reply anything. Not in the least reassured, the Earl lied back into his bed and stared at the ceiling hoping he would fall asleep.

 

…

 

Now alone into his private room, Sebastian let himself fall onto his bed. He passed a hand through his brown hair, casually messing them up, as his eyelid fell shut and recent events replayed into his mind. 

…

 

_The scent of blood and death was permeating the air inside the hospital hall, wherever he looked he was met with the same desolated expressions on the face of nameless humans surrounding him. He had thought that in such despair the soul he was looking for would not have taken too long to show up, but he had been mistaken. It had been three weeks and he still had not seen anyone worth of his attention. That day, however, one of the nurses came rushing towards him, claiming there was a rich young Lady requesting for the help of a capable doctor. Her parents were in critical condition at home and she needed someone expert to look after them.  
_

_Without wasting time to further question the woman, he strode towards the entrance of the hospital only to be met by a pair of icy blue eyes. He immediately caught the scent of pure fear and survival instinct emanating from the girl and smiling he addressed her, ‘Hello, milady, I am the only doctor in here at the moment. Do you require my services?’_

_‘My parents are dying. I need you to look at them’. She was not lying, yet the reason she was there was not because of her critically ill parents but it was because of her own safety. She had seen death approach her family, and she did not feel safe anymore, she needed reassurance and she was selfish enough to pretend she was looking for help for her relatives when in truth she only cared about herself._

_‘Very well. I shall come with you then,’ he stated_

_Her eyebrows furrowed, ‘Do you not need to pick up your instruments?’_

_‘Those will not be required,’ he replied._

_Surprised by his words, as if under a trance, she guided him to her home. As he entered, the demon could quickly detected the scent of the disease inside. He walked inside, fully aware that it probably was already too late for her parents. She followed him, her face showing no emotions but he could smell her fear. When they finally reached the bedroom, a dreadful sight met them. A middle aged man stood curved onto the bed, his head reclined on his shoulder and his lips parted. He was not breathing and blood was dripping down his chin. His lifeless arm lay onto the bed, his hand turned upwards._

_In a similar fashion, the wife was paler than the sheets and her eyes were wide open as if in shock. Her hand were still clutching at the linens and the intensity of her gaze was so strong that for a moment Sebastian debited of her death. The girl rushed to her side and shook her body calling her, ‘Mama…mama!’_

_She never received an answer and as the sad truth slowly sunk in, she turned more and more frightened. ‘Please help me!’ she said throwing herself at the demon’s feet. ‘I’ll pay you as much as you want, but please, just…just save me’._

_Sebastian’s lips turned downward, he was disgusted by such pitiful human who had lost all dignity. Surely, her soul was nothing compared to Ciel’s. However, he had a deal he could make and this was enough for now. Slowly, he recomposed himself and as she raised her teary eyes to look at him he asked, ‘How much would you be willing to pay?’_

_‘Anything, anything that you want!’ she gaped._

_Sebastian’s eyes shone bright red, his form changed; it became darker and feline. He smiled at her, a dark smile. She gasped as she noticed the unnatural colour of his eyes, ‘You…’_

_‘Yes, I am not a human, but a demon. I am here to feast upon the soul of those unfortunate enough to die for the illness’. He let her taste fear again, until she couldn’t take it anymore, she got up and ran to the other side of the house trying to put as much distance as possible between them._

_In the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of her and with that ever-present smile he said, ‘However, I have grown bored of such monotonous life. I am here looking for a client…express your wish and I shall make it true’._

_‘Would you really do such a thing?’ she asked wide-eyed._

_‘Of course, otherwise, what reason would I have for not consuming you and your family on the spot? It doesn’t come for free though’._

_She stared at him, waiting. When he didn’t reply, she gathered her courage and said, ‘State your price. I’ll pay whatever it takes’._

_Sebastian raised his eyebrows, ‘Even if it meant to forever damn you parents in hell?’_

_‘Yes, yes. Take them please, and save **me** ,’ she replied further descending into hysterics. _

_Chuckling Sebastian stated, ‘Your soul. I will take your soul as payment’._

_A sonorous laugh reverberated into the house. ‘My soul?! As if such a thing existed…rather my life…or blood. But you see, demon, my wish contradicts your type of payment for I wish to live, I want to survive this hell, I don’t want to fall sick and die’._

_‘I can make sure you won’t fall ill, if that’s what you ask,’ Sebastian reassured her._

_‘Does that mean that afterwards you get my soul?’ she asked._

_Sebastian sighed, even though internally he was smiling. It was time to use his cunning nature at its best and trick the human into believing he was all they needed and ever wished for. ‘Tell me, milady, do want a long and happy life, maybe with a powerful man by your side? Do you wish to be immune to the world’s ailments and keep your beauty intact? If so, I can offer you all of these things. You just need to ask’._

_‘W-what is your name?’ her voice trembled._

_‘Évariste’. Sebastian gave her a fake name, a cover name which he had picked. He couldn’t allow such a silly creature to name him after all. He was still chained to Ciel, in the end. ‘Lefevre… Évariste Lefevre’. He curtly bowed his head towards her._

_‘I shall make a deal with you then, Évariste. You shall be my protector against this deadly illness and serve me as doctor until the epidemics is settled. Then, then you shall acquire incommensurable wealth in a short time’.  
_

_‘Is that all?’_

_‘And…,’ she hesitated. ‘And then, you shall take me, Evangelina Louisa Marie Comte, as you wife. You will marry me and lead me to a prosperous life’. She finished her speech with her chest frantically going up and down as she tried to catch her breath._

_‘Very well. And I shall get your soul and those of your parents as payment,’ the demon concluded placing his mark on her._

_…_

Sebastian opened his eyes wide and was met with the sight of the ceiling above him. His right hand stroked his hair as he stared at his left hand, his fingers outstretched and the mark of his previous contract shining brighter than usual. He wondered what his Bocchan was doing now, if he felt Sebastian making another contract. Sighing he got up and went for another nightly stroll, he was still collecting minor souls in order to increase his strength.

 

…

  

Despite being careful not to wander outside too much, Elizabeth still managed to catch the terrible disease and was forced in bed for several days. The Earl was prohibited from having any contact with her, lest he would catch the flu, in which case it would have been much worse for him due to his asthma. Edward proposed to take Elizabeth back to England, but Ciel rejected the idea as it could potentially worsen her health. The young knight was extremely worried about his little sister, so to calm him down the Earl decided to call for Undertaker, disguised as a doctor, to have him check on Lizzie.

Surprisingly, the Reaper did not ask for any kind of payment this time. He appeared at their door, on a moonless night, wearing a muddy coat and dragging an enormous bag filled with all sorts of instruments. Edward opposed the idea of letting a suspicious stranger look at Elizabeth, but Ciel reassured him it would be fine and that he had personally called for the doctor, seeing as the girl was not getting better. 

With his characteristic laugh a seemingly drunk Undertaker approached Lizzie bed. He took her temperature and checked her pulse, then looked at her eyes and throat. Finally, he turned around to stare at the two boys on the door. ‘Well?’ Edward asked.

Instead of replying, Undertaker got up and came closer to the young Midford, lowering his head he whispered to him, ‘I can make you a quite cheap price if order before midnight today for her custom made coffin…’

‘What?! Is it that grave?!’ the young man shouted in shock.

‘About the grave, sir, we can always discuss where you want it built,’ the Reaper grinned.

Edward paled and fell on his knees. However, Ciel, who was aware of Undertaker’s usual jokes, appeared unaffected by his claims. ‘Calm yourself, Edward. He has a terrible sense of humour,’ the child said.

The blonde knight looked at him from below, unsure of what to believe. He then turned towards the mysterious doctor and asked again, ‘How is Elizabeth?’

‘She is fine, she just needs to rest and drink this soothing syrup every now and then,’ the Shinigami finally said showing him a blue liquid contained in a glass bottle he had just taken out of his coat. Edward carefully took the bottle into his hands and observed it for over a minute before looking at Ciel as if to ask, ‘ _Can we trust him?’_

The Earl slightly nodded and then gestured towards Undertaker, ‘I’ll see you out’. The old man got up and followed him giggling. ‘Something bothering you, little Earl?’ he asked once they reached the door.

‘Several things, actually,’ he pondered for a moment about which question to ask first, ‘What are you doing here in France?’

‘That, my Earl, is my business only.’ Undertaker gave him a severe look, ‘I can, however, answer to your other question concerning your contract’. Ciel’s eyes widened, but he wasn’t excessively surprised. The old Reaper always seemed to know what was plaguing his mind.

‘Speak’. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited for the other to continue.

As a response, the Shinigami stuck out his index finger and placing it in front of the Earl he announced, ‘In one week time, you’ll know the reason why your eye is more itchy than usual. It will not please you, though’.

‘Tsk…for a moment I though you were actually going to give me a proper answer’.

‘Hihihi…what would be the fun in it if I didn’t tease you a bit about it? Anyway, it is time for me to go, got rumours to catch up on’. That said he disappeared before Ciel could stop him.

‘That old geezer!’ Ciel said out loud before retiring to bed himself.

 

As Undertaker had predicted, one week later Ciel was faced with the sad truth and just like the Reaper had foretold him, he was not pleased with it. To be more precise, he was as far as possible from being pleased. Thus, he discovered a new sin he had never indulged into: jealousy.


End file.
